


'Twas The Night Before Christmas

by missy_fantasy0327



Series: Baomi Festive Oneshots [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy_fantasy0327/pseuds/missy_fantasy0327
Summary: Even though this is a Christmas Eve fic, it is getting posted on Christmas. I was wrapped up with Christmas stuff so bear with me. I hope everyone had a great Christmas, and if you're Jewish I hope your Hanukkah continues to be great! And if you celebrate Kwanzaa, I hope the following days are great as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is a Christmas Eve fic, it is getting posted on Christmas. I was wrapped up with Christmas stuff so bear with me. I hope everyone had a great Christmas, and if you're Jewish I hope your Hanukkah continues to be great! And if you celebrate Kwanzaa, I hope the following days are great as well.

“Becky pass me the Lawry’s please.”

Becky scanned the spice cabinet for about 10 seconds before finding what Trinity needed.

“Thanks babe.”

Trinity finished seasoning the chicken, and placed it in the refrigerator.

“Why can't ya cook everything tonight, put the food in the freezer, and reheat it tomorrow?” Becky asked while eating a ham and cheese sandwich 

“Because if I do that then everything is going to taste nasty. You don't want nasty food do you?”

“Of course not.”

They continued to talk about the Christmas dinner that they were hosting. The guests were mostly members of Trinity’s family, due to most of the people in Becky’s family, including her parents and her brother, going on vacation. Although Trinity met Becky’s family when they went to Ireland for Easter, Becky would’ve loved for them to be together for Christmas. 

“I would've liked that too Becky, but our families are gonna see each other again. Wrestlemania is right around the corner.”

“You're right; and since it's gonna be in Orlando, we don't have to go through the trouble of flying and booking a hotel.”

“You don't have to tell me twice about that.”

“What if we have a championship match together?” 

“Honestly, I would cry. Me wrestling my girlfriend, and in my hometown?”

“What if you win the championship?”

“I REALLY would be crying then. After all these years, and I finally win at Mania? It's gonna be a celebration in here.”

“Can it be a live sex celebration in here?” Becky said in a way that horribly mimicked Trinity’s accent

“Bye Becky.”

They sat in a comfortable silence until Trinity caught Becky staring. 

“Becky stop looking at the rum cake. You know you can't have any until tomorrow.”

“Really Trin? Not even a nibble?” 

“Becky, I know you could wait 24 hours. Besides, we still have stuff to do. Come on.” 

Becky rolled her eyes and followed her girlfriend out of the apartment as they did last minute grocery shopping. As expected, it was filled to the brim with individuals who were trying to do their last bit of shopping. 

“Becky, the only things we need are apples, eggnog, and pineapples.” 

“Let's get this stuff quick.”

What should've taken them less than 5 minutes to do, took almost 15 minutes! The aisles were overpacked and under stocked, and there were only 6 cashiers at the registers. The ride back to their apartment wasn't all peaches and cream either. The drivers, whom Trinity assumed were tourists at Disneyworld because “People from Florida don't drive like this.”

After a grueling 45 minutes, Trinity and Becky finally made it to their apartment.

“Trin, I'm fookin tired.”

“I'm fookin tired too.”

“I would get on ya for making fun of my accent, but I'll let ya slide on that one.”

“Becky, I want to lay down on this couch as much as you do, but we gotta finish making this food.”

Becky rolled her eyes and followed her girlfriend to the kitchen.

“I'm making pineapple upside down cake.”

“Today or tomorrow?”

“It doesn't matter. You could open up the pineapples though.”

“Very funny Trinity. What other desserts are gonna be at dinner?”

“Well besides the upside down cake, my mom is making carrot cake, my dad is making banana pudding, and I'm pretty some other family members are bringing dessert.”

“I hope your family likes my apple pie.”

“They will Becky; but will you like my rum cake?”

Becky took a look at the cake that was sitting in its glass dome. She remembered when she first had the cake. It was not too long after they started dating, and they decided to have a dinner date. Both of them made their individual dishes. They enjoyed each other's food and company. After they completed their meals, Trinity brought the unfamiliar dessert to the table. At first, Becky was hesitant at first, but after some coaxing from Trinity, she ate a slice. By the end of the night, she had 4 more slices. Becky called it, “The best thing I've ever fookin eaten.”

“Trin, ya know I am. Now if I could have just a wee bit I-.”

“I already said wait until tomorrow.”

“So I really can't have a piece?”

“What did I say?”

“Daaaammnnn Trin. I'll back off now.”

The rest of the afternoon, and well into the night was spent by doing some last minute cleaning and decorating. As both women grew tired, they retreated to their bedroom.

“I'm really excited for tomorrow.”

“I am too Trin.”

“You still making the apple pie?”

“Course I am. It's my speciality dish. I really love that I……”

As Becky continued to talk, Trinity’s hand wandered further down her Becky’s body from her collarbone to the waistband of her shorts. 

“Almost everything you wear is Adidas. I should've bought you the whole store for Christmas.”

“Is that a spoiler for my gift?” Becky asked as she looked into Trinity’s eyes with a lustful gaze.

“Not quite.” Trinity responded as she continued to play with Becky's waistband. 

Trinity continued to play with it until she decided to go further and slipped her fingers inside Becky’s underwear. She felt Becky’s landing strip, and ran her fingers through Becky’s coarse hair. 

“Mmmm Trin” Groaned Becky 

Getting her girlfriend’s message, Trinity started to move her finger up and down Becky’s slit. After she felt satisfied, she removed her finger from her girlfriend’s underwear and sucked on it. Witnessing that sight and realizing that she couldn't take it anymore, Becky ferociously kissed Trinity, and Trinity gladly returned the favor. 

“So are we just gonna kiss?” Becky asked after she broke the kiss

“Of course not” Trinity responded as she took her shirt off

Becky got rid of her shirt as well, and all Trinity could do was lick her lips as she stared at Becky’s v-line. 

“You like what you see?” Becky asked as she took off her shorts, which made her v-line even more visible 

Trinity, who was in a similar state of undress, responded by seductively nodding her head. 

“You like this?” Becky questioned as she took her bra off and got on the bed

Trinity did the same thing, and now they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. 

“Let me give you an early Christmas present.” 

Becky moaned as Trinity sucked on her earlobe and played with her nipples simultaneously.

“Fook Trin. You can't tease me like this.”

Trinity had a challenging smirk on her face as she moved further down Becky’s body. That smirk grew as she was face to face with Becky’s abs. She ran her index finger along her abs. Becky started to roll her hips as she grew impatient at her girlfriend’s actions.

“I'll stop playing with you already.”

Trinity hooked her fingers on the waistband of Becky’s green panties and pulled them off. She was face to face with her girlfriend’s aroused pussy. Unlike before, she wasted no time going to work. She inserted two fingers inside of Becky and already picked up a steady rhythm.

“Fook Trin.”

Trinity continued to pump her fingers in and out of Becky, and also started to lick Becky’s clit. Becky’s knuckles started to turn red as she gripped the sheets beneath her. Trinity recognized her girlfriend's current state, and curled her fingers inside of her. In no time, Becky came. She writhed in pleasure as she rode out her orgasm.

“I see that you liked your gift.”

“I did. Now let me give you yours.”

Becky flipped Trinity on her back and wasted no time playing with her breasts. She sucked, flicked, pulled Trinity’s nipples until she felt satisfied enough to move to her center. 

“Your panties are soaked.”

Becky spent some time rubbing the crotch of Trinity’s panties before she grew frustrated.

“Becky, please.”

Becky pulled Trinity’s black panties down and threw them to the other side of the room. She dove right in and started to eat her pussy. There wasn't a moment where her mouth wasn't on her girlfriend's heat. 

“Becky. Oh shit.”

Becky knew that was a sign that Trinity’s orgasm was near. She continued her lashings on her clit; but this wasn't enough for Becky. Stopping her erratic licking, she started to spell Trinity’s name with her tongue. The letter that seemed to get the best reaction from Trinity was “Y”, so that's what Becky did, and in no time Trinity came.

“How was that present?”

“It was great.”

Trinity and Becky talked for a little bit before both of them drifted off to sleep. After about 30 minutes, Becky woke up with one thing in her mind- the rum cake. She had a dream about it, and now she just wanted to eat the it. She put her shorts and t-shirt on and made her way to the kitchen. 

“Trin won't mind if I take a piece off th-.”

“Take a piece off what?”

Becky was startled as she heard her girlfriend's voice.

“Um nothing.” 

“Becky, you just gotta wait until tomorrow. I know you have some self control.”

“For your information I-.”

The ringing of Becky's phone interrupted their conversation. She automatically answered the FaceTime call.

“Hey Mum!”

“Hey Becky? Where's Trinity?” 

“I'm right here!”

“Hi! I just wanted to wish you guys a Merry Christmas since it's already Christmas here in Sydney.”

“How is Sydney?”

“It's great Trin! I'll leave you guys alone now. Have a good Christmas!”

“You too!” They said in unison

“I really love your mom Becky.”

“I do too. I love your mom too.”

“You ready for tomorrow?”

“I’ll try to be. I just want some of that cake.”

“Becky, stop being so impatient.”

“Well I guess I have to learn patience.”

“You do. Let's go to bed though; we have a LONG day ahead of us.”

“Let's do that.”


End file.
